The Election Demon of 2016
It was Election Night 2016, and Ethan Caudle was lying in bed on his side, facing the wall. He was praying, as he used to do every night before he lost faith, and then proceeded to quietly sing to himself after he had finished praying. While he was singing, he began to get the feeling that he was being watched, and heard something from behind him. Having learnt nothing from horror movies, he decided to turn over to see what was making the noise. Squatting by the doorway was a humanoid figure. It was covered in red leathery skin, and the witness got the impression that it was male on the grounds that it lacked visible breasts despite having no shirt on. Where its eyes should have been, it had raised ridges of skin running verticlaly up and down its upper face. Instead of normal ears, it had holes like those of a snake, but also had curves like human ears ‘''inverted inside of the head and not out of the head''’. Its hands were large and its fingers were tipped with black nails like those of a dog, and its feet were described as ‘''huge''’ with four toes on each, all ending with the same style of black nails. Strangely, it had a scar where the male genitalia should have been, suggesting that they had been somehow removed. The witness panicked, and pinched himself to make certain that he wasn’t asleep. He was looking at the creature, and although it had previously been simply staring vacantly forwards, it then turned and looked at him. When it did so, it tilted its head like a dog would, and smiled a grotesque, lipless smile. The witness said compared its smile to that of the Batman villain ‘Joker’, and said that its teeth were odd and inhuman. The creature then ‘''turned invisible but I could still see the ‘distortion’ where it was, like the invisibility effect in Halo or Fallout.’ This patch of distortion slowly moved towards the witness, who could see the carpet in the room shift as it walked on top of it. As it got closer to the bed, the witness was understandably terrified, sweating with fear and gripping onto his blanket. Suddenly, his bed shifted ‘''as if something had sat on top of it’ and the blankets were pulled at by an invisible force. In a state of utter panic, the witness began yelling and kicking at the air, causing the distortion representing the creature to vanish. The witness has never seen it since. Obviously no longer warm to the suggestion of sleep, the witness left the room and considered the posibilities of what he had just seen. Possible Explanations? Mr. Caudle says that he is a natural skeptic and that he always looks into everything that happens. Moving through some obvious rational explanations, he rejected the idea of sleep paralysis on the grounds that he was 100% awake and could move. The possibility of it being someone in a costume also seemed slim, seeing as the doors and windows were locked and the entity performed some feats which a costumed human would be unable to do. Interestingly, dreams have a tendency to become foggier and harder to remember over time, but this encounter stayed fresh - with the witness even being able to write it down a year after it occurred. The blankets were still where the creature had moved them to, and the carpet still bore visible footprints and imprints from where it had invisibly moved towards the witness. Source https://www.phantomsandmonsters.com/2018/07/red-toothy-humanoid-appears-in-night.html? Category:Case Files Category:Demons Category:Dwarves Category:Bedroom Visitors Category:Cloaking Category:Association with historical events